Hello, My Dear
by Aro the Purple Demon
Summary: J.K. Rowling gets a visit from two men who are unhappy with the last few chapters of the final book. Their meeting changes the fate of a certain Trio.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, My Dear

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

**_Then he heard a terrible cry that pulled at his insides, that expressed agony of a ind neither flame nor curse could cause, and he stood up, swaying, more frightened than he had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than he had been in his life. . ._**

**_And Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered over stone and wood._**

**_"No - no - no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!"_**

**_And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face._**

* * *

A blond woman read aloud off the screen of her computer.

"Yes," she murmered. "That sounds about right."

"It sounds wrong Rowly." a voice said, a man stepping out of the shadows. "Hello my dear."

"Y-you!" she gasped, spinning around.

"Wrong again, luv." A new voice, almost exactly the same as the first man's, said. Angry blue eyes met her own.

"How dare you do that to Fred!" the first man growled, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Relax mate," the second man warned, copying his companion's actions.

"Now, now." she said nervously. "Fred, George. Let's not be too rash."

"Rash?" Fred cried. "You bloody murdered me!"

"You're not supposed to be real!" she shot back.

George picked up a piece of paper off a nearby desk.

"_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_," he drawled. "By J.K. Rowling." He glanced at her. "We're very disappointed in you and your book." He waved the paper at the blond.

"What are you saying?" Rowling asked, shifting like a trapped rabbit.

"We want you to change it," Fred answered, walking over to the lap top. "Knock me out or something." He erased the section. "Do **not** kill me or we **will** find you."

"And our next meeting will not be a plesant one." George finished, jabbing his wand at her threateningly. "And don't pair me or Fred with Angelina."

With one last glare, they Apparated out of the room with two great POPs!

J.K. Rowling gulped and sat back down, changing the fate of a trio of pranksters forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"You're joking Perce!" I shouted as the Death Eater I was dueling battling fell to the ground when three different stunning spells hit him. Thicknesse was on the ground, tiny spikes erutping all over him; Percy had turned him into some sort of sea urchin. I looked at my older brother with glee. "You are **_actually_** joking Perce. . . . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were -"

The air exploded around us. We had been grouped together, us and the two Death Eaters, when the world was wrenched apart. I felt something hard smack into my head and yelped as a searing pain erupted behind my eyes. I was flying through the air, no help needed from my broom. I threw my hands over my head to protect my already damaged cranium.

A moment later, there was a scrabble of wreckage and Percy was in front of me, eyes frantic and shaking me.

"Stop it-" I slurred, my voice coming slow. " 'At 'urts." Oh dear, I sound a bit like Hagrid. My head hurts. What happened?

"Oh thank Merlin you're alright!" Perce said, dropping his head onto my shoulder. There was a bang! and a squeal to our right, and I turned my head just in time to see Ron and Harry blast a spider the size of a car out of the hole in the wall. It flew back, jerking unnaturally, and into the darkness of night.

"C'mon!" Harry shouted, putting his arms under me, and lifted my upper half. Percy grabbed my legs and they carried my to a niche in the wall, Hermione and Ron following as they fired curses over their shoulders at the invading arachnids. Perce shoved something in my hand, my wand, and shouted something at me that I just couldn't make out.

"-handle it?" Then I understood. He was asking me if I could take care of myself. I nodded, wincing at the throb in my head. The fuzzy blanket in my head seemed to fade a bit, making it easier for me to understand what was going on.

"Yeah," I yelled. "I'll be fine. GO!" He looked grim as he barreled after Rookwood, shouting at him at the top of his lungs, brandishing his wand in rage. Hermione and Harry had disappeared somewhere with my little brother.

I hid myself as best I could, shooting down Death Eaters like a Muggle sniper. After a while, one of them noticed me. He charged towards my, ducking and dodging around my hexes, until he reached me, pointing his wand down at my face.

"Avada -"

"NO!" A red light caused by a Stunning Spell hit him square in the side of the head, blasting him into the adjacent wall. George stood a few feet away, panting and clutching his wand as he stared at me with wide blue eyes. His face, most likely mirroring my own expression, was white beneath his many freckles.

"'Bout time you got here." I said, weakly attempting a joke. He smiled at me, color returning to his face as he moved closer, pulling me to my feet. I leaned on him heavily, unable to stand on my own.

"_You have fought valiantly_." a high cold voice said, magically magnified to echo through the castle. We looked at each other in horror. "_Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery._

"_Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste._

"_Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately._

"_You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured._

"_I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

My face screwed up in anger.

"Like hell he doesn't want this to happen!" I shouted as we moved towards the Great Hall.

"Harry isn't hiding behind us," George said solemly, scowling. "He'll never give himself up to Voldemort. He'll fight until he dies."

With those words, we entered the brightly lit place where we had eaten our meals for seven years.

* * *

A/N:  
- **sofiiaa** - thanks for Story Alerting and Favoriting!  
- **anniecall** - thanks for Story Alerting!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

George and I staggered up to the raised platform where Madam Pompfrey waited anxiously. It seemed like we were the first ones to arrive. The school nurse ran towards us, already waving her wand. With a small flash of light, my head cleared completely. I looked at her with clear blue eyes.

She smiled weakly, moving towards the people trickling in, covered in blood and sweat and tears of grief as they carried in their wounded and deceased friends. I heard George give a strangled cry and what I saw made the world crash around us.

Lupin, Remus Lupin the greatest Defense teacher Hogwarts had ever seen, was being carried in, his pale face peaceful, as if he was satisfied in death.

Tonks, our klutzy cousin and a new mother, followed him, being carried by Charlie, who had tears cascading down his freckly cheeks. They had been best friends in school. In the back of my mind, I wondered when my older brother had arrived.

George sniffled, and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. We moved towards our brother, wrapping him in a hug. A few moments later, Bill and Fleur came in, pale, shaken, and scratched up, but not seriously damaged. Our blond sister-in-law took one look at our fallen friends and burst into sobs.

"Teddy eez just a baby," she choked, Bill rubbing circles on her shoulders. "Zey won't get to zee 'im grow up."

We turned away, knowing there was most likely a deeper meaning to her words, but didn't bother to but in on their moment.

"Where are they?" a shrill and familiar voice called, panicked. Mum set her brown eyes on us and rushed over, crying. "Oh my boys!" She hugged us tightly, slamming our heads together.

Great, I thought. I recover from one concussion to get another.

She released us and turned to the rest of our present family, hugging all of them, even Fleur, like they would fade at any moment.

As more people arrived, we sat near the doors, waiting anxiously. Dad, Ginny, Ron, Percy, Harry and Hermione were still out there.

Dad barreled in, followed closely by our sister. He sighed in relief, then tensed once more. Mum flung herself at him, and he caught her.

"Where are they?" he murmered, just loud enought so we could hear.

We sat in a solemn silence, waiting for our Golden Trio to arrive.

They came in, after what seemed like forever. Pale faced and shaken.

Ron walked over to us to be wrapped in a great hug. Hermione took one look in my direction before beginning to cry. Ron hugged her, letting her bury her face in her shoulder.

Harry looked at us with a sort of sadness before leaving.

George looked at me, silently wondering when Ron had made his move and why the heck Harry had left without even saying anything.

After a while, Mum looked around after checking on us worriedly.

"Where's Harry?" she asked anxiously.

"He left about fifteen minutes ago." George said, glancing at her. Mum began to go after him, frowning.

"Mum," I said, catching her hand. She looked down at me in surprise. "Let him go. He needs time for himself." She bit her lip, but stepped back and sat down beside Dad.

And so, we waited. And waited. Until the words came that lifted the wands of the students in the greatest duel Hogwarts will ever see now, or any time after our time, and our children's time, and our great-great-great-grandchildren's time.

* * *

A/N:  
- **aiko21** - thanks for Favoriting!  
- **TimeToWriteHistory** - thanks for Story Alerting!  
- **xXLittleFlameXx** - thanks for Story Alerting!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

We sat in a fearful silence, all gathered at the Gryffindor table waiting for our dark haired companion.

"Where could he be?" Mum whispered.

"I'm going to go look for him." Ron said, walking towards the doors. We all followed him, George and I leading the way. The next words that echoed through the castle made us stop dead.

"Harry Potter is dead." George gripped my hand tightly, looking at me in fear. "He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

We bolted forward, everyone in the Great Hall who could still walk raced for the doors to the outside. Those who couldn't walk, but were still brandishing their wands, were carried by friends and family, ready to fight for their freedom and our hero.

"He can't be dead." I heard someone nearby whisper, and looked to see Lee Jordan on my right.

"No way," I agreed.

However, our hopes were doused when we saw the budle of robes laying in Hagrid's arms, glasses shoved crookedly on the pale face, an untidy mess of jet black hair fallen back to reveal a lightning shaped scar.

"NO!" We heard McGonagall scream upahead. It was strange to hear such a cry come from her.

"No!"

"No!"

"Harry! HARRY!"

George chocked back tears as our brother and sister's anguish reached us.

"Damn you!" I bellowed, glaring at the masked and unmasked fighters.

Our cries created a trigger for our crowd. We screamed and yelled promises of abuse at the Death Eaters until Voldemort raised his wand.

"SILENCE!" There was bang and we fell silent, unable to speak. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" Our Care of Magical Creatures professor did as told, gently laying down the boy we had known for seven years, great tears rolling of his face. "You see?" Voldemort went on, pacing. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" our little brother yelled, breaking the spell, and a deafening roar went up from our side. Another bang silenced us once more.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of Hogwarts grounds, killed while trying to save himself -"

Neville Longbottom broke away from the defenders of Hogwarts, attempting to reach the snake faced man, but was stopped by a spell shot his way. He grunted and hit the ground.

"And who is this?" he hissed. I closed my eyes. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" Bellatrix Lestrange gave a delighted laugh.

Seriously, how can she be related to Sirius?

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember," Voldy Moldy said, looking down at the seventh year. He struggled to his feet, without a wand, in Limbo between the invaders and the resistance. "But you're a pure blood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

"So what if I am?" Neville challenged loudly.

"You show spirit and bravery," Like a true Gryffindor, I thought proudly. This boy had come from being a cry baby, to a rebellious warrior unafraid of the most evil man in history. "And you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when Hell freezes over!" he spat. "Dumbledore's Army!" There was a deafening answer, from all, both former members and people who had never even heard of our group.

"Very well," he said, in a frightening voice. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it." He waved his wand. Something flew out of one of the broken windows and into Voldemort's hand. It was the Sorting Hat. "There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more Houses. The emblem, the shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

He directed his wand at the younger boy, making him stiffen, and forced the Hat onto his head.

"What is he doing?" Lee breathed.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me." He flicked his wand and the Hat burst into flames.

* * *

A/N:  
- **deadlyninjabee** - thanks for Favoriting and Story Alerting!  
-** restoringthehistory** - thanks for Story Alerting!  
- **Peeves Gonna Peeve** - thanks for the review! What was Rowling thinking? Didn't she say that the twins were her two of her favorite characters? If they are, why make one go Van Gogh and kill the other?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Screams sliced through the early morning air, Neville stood, frozen as his head was lit aflame. Death Eaters stormed the castle with war cries, our own side flinging them back as best they could. Hagrid's brother, the half-giant Grawp, charged around the side of the castle and yelled for his sibling. The enemy giants ran at him, making the earth quake. The pings of arrows signaled the fall of arrows, shot by the centaurs that charged from the forest, taking down Death Eaters with painful shrieks.

Neville moved. In one fluid movement, he broke free from the spell and pulled something glittering from the depths of the Sorting Hat.

We could not hear the slash of Gryffindor's sword, or Voldemort's scream of rage, over the sounds of battle, but every eye was drawn to the action. The great snake's head spun high into the air, spraying drops of liquid rubies, its body falling to the ground at the dark wizard's feet.

"HARRY! HARRY! WHERE'S HARRY!" we turned slightly to see Hagrid yelling for the missing boy's body.

Chaos reigned. Centaurs and Death Eaters, continuing to fight, avoided the giants' stomping feet as they battled. Thestrals and hippogriffs, led by a familar creature, sentenced to death in our fifth year, attacked the opposing mountain-like creatures. Great drops of blood splattered the ground as their eyes were torn and scratched out.

We darted inside, shooting curses and jinxes at every enemy wizard we laid eyes on. We saw Charlie overtake Slughorn, who was still dressed in emerald pajamas. Everyone who had family at Hogwarts, along with those who lived in Hogsmaid, were in the sea of fighters, dodging and attacking at every opportune moment. The centuars burst into the hall with clattering hooves as the kitchen doors were blasted open.

House elves, led by the surprisingly clean Kreacher, charged through with carving knives and cleavers.

"Fight! Fight!" the old elf bellowed in his bullfrog voice, a locket bouncing on his chest. "Fight for my master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!"

"Sirius's little brother?" I asked, looking at George in surprise. He shrugged and joined Lee in slamming Yaxley to the ground. I grinned and raced over to where Aberforth Dumbledore had stunned Rookwood. I kicked the stirring Death Eater in the head, knocking him back out. "And _that's_ for trying to murder me!"

I glanced back up at the battle and felt a surge of pride and fear.

Dolohov fell to my former Charms professor with a scream; Hagrid tossed Walden Macnair across the room; my little brother joined the snake slayer from earlier in bringing down Fenrir Greyback.

"That's for Hermione you bastard!" I heard Ron bellow.

"Kick his ass Ronnie!" I shouted.

"Oh, shut up!"

I turned and just missed a hex sent by Thicknesse.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON/BROTHER!" Two curses flew by and floored the Minister. Dad and Percy came up beside me, shaking with rage. It was strange seeing them so angry.

"Thanks," I said, shooting a Stunning Spell at a fleeing Death Eater.

"Look!" Percy cried, pointing to the center of the room.

Voldemort was fighting McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley, while Bellatrix Lestrange fought Hermione, Luna and -

"_Ginny_!" I gasped, as a Killing curse shot an inch from her face.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Mum threw off her cloak, running to duel. Bellatrix turned and laughed at her. "OUT OF MY WAY!" She shouted at the duelists, and, with a swipe of her wand, began to duel. Lestrange's smile turned into a snarl as the ground beneath their feet cracked.

"Blimey," I turned and looked at George, who was pale faced. I silently agreed with him.

It was a blessing **we** never made her **that** angry.

"No!" Mum cried, as a few people ran to her aid. "Get back! _Get back! _She is mine!"

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" Lestrange taunted. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie almost went?"

I felt sick to my stomach as I realized she was speaking about me.

"You - will - never - touch - our - children - again!" Mum screamed.

Lestrange laughed, just as Mum's curse soared beneath her arm and hit her directly over her heart. Her smile froze, eyes bulging. She toppled over, the crowd roared. Voldemort screamed.

The two professors he was dueling, were blasted backwards alongside Kingsley. He raised his wand and pointed it at Mum.

"NO!" we all shouted, moving forward, pushing our way through to her.

"_Protegeo!_" a familiar voice roared, and a Shield charm expanded between the two. Voldemort looked around for the source, as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.

_**He was alive!**_

* * *

A/N:  
- **aggies2015** - thanks for Favoriting!  
- **Nes4597** - thank you for Favoriting!  
- **LammySelfCJ** - thanks for Favoriting!  
- **austenbookworm** - thanks for Story Alerting!  
- **Potterholic78** - thanks for Story Alerting!  
- **Weasleygirl1993** - thanks for Story Alerting!  
- **rozepoze2000** - thanks for Story Alerting, Favoriting, and Reviewing! Thanks for the wonderful comliments!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Our joyful cheers upon the return of our heros were quickly stiffled.

Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, beginning to move in a circle.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry called loudly, voice carrying across the Great Hall. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

_How?_ I wondered. _How is he alive?_

"Potter doesn't mean that," Voldy hissed, his crimson eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody. There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..." George gripped my hand tighter than ever before, looking at me with terrified blue eyes.

Normally, we laughed in the face of danger. We'd brush a fight off after it was done and won, knowing we couldn't change the course, nor would we really want to. But this fight, this fight would decide the fate of the wizarding world forever. And if Harry lost, we wouldn't just loose an icon for freedom, we'd loose a friend.

And all hope for the future.

"One of us?" Voldemort jeered, taut like a snake about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

_Wait, does this mean we get to know what *really* happened?_

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me? Accident, when I decided to fight in the graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

_Did he really die? Or was it all a plan?_

"_Accidents!_" Voldemort screamed, but stayed circling still. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

_Hm, that would make an impressive argument if he were on our side..._

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight." _Isn't it the daytime now?_ "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people-" Voldemort cut him off.

"But you did not!"

"- I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

_Harry did that for us? Figures. He *does* have a hero-complex. What with going after Philosopher's Stones, giant snakes, Azkaban escapees, and Voldemort. Just to name a few... And who the hell is Riddle?_

"_You dare_ -"

_Hm, must be his name. Can't find anything wrong with it. It's not like he was named Ginerva. Seriously, what was Mum thinking?_

"Yes, I dare. I know things you don't, Tom Riddle." Harry said. _Dammit! Stop confusing me!_ "I know lots of important things you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another bog mistake?"

They continued to wear down the floor as they circled each other, each waiting for the other to strike first.

"Is it love again?" he sneered. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, _love_, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him from falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork." George and I gritted our teeth. Were was Hagrid, let's get together and beat him up for insulting the mad old man. Wait, oops... "_Love_, which did not prevent me from stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter -" Now I _really_ wanna kick his ass. "and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you from dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing,"

_Oh spit it out already!_

"If it is not love that will save you this time, you must believe you have magic I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," _Whaaaaa?_ Voldemort's face showed a flicker of shock before he began to laugh humorlessly. _What an insult, him laughing makes me never wanna pull another prank again. Wait, what am I saying? I'm Fred Weasley for cryin' out loud!_

"You think _you_ know more magic than I do? Than _I_, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it," Harry said, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done." _Of course, it's Dumbledore. Whaddya expect?_

"You mean he was weak!" Snake-face screamed. _Has he hit puberty yet or does he just like to scream like a girl?_ "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you, a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," the black haired boy said, "but you were wrong."

Along the walls of the Great Hall, the crowd stirred as one, all of us taking a deep breath as the truth came out.

"_Dumbledore is dead!_ His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

_Damn graverobber,_

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead." Harry said calmly, unaffected by his words. "But you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

_What?_

"What childish dream is this?"

"Severus Snape wasn't yours, Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

_That's right, a Patronus can change if an emotion is strong enough._

Voldy didn't answer.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all his life, from the moment when they were children. You should have realized, he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

_Snape loved Lilly Potter. That means... HARRY COULD'VE BEEN A GREASE BABY!_

"He desired her, that was all, but when she was gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him -" _But he never got married, now did he? What's that? It's the sound of *me* being *right*!_

"Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

_Y'know, this could make some people see him in a better light. I might just stop hating him... Nope! He's still an ass._

"It matters not!" Voldemort shrieked, sounding like a prissy little girl. He cackled madly. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great _love_! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me!" _Great, now he's really lost it if he's spouting stuff about children's fairytales._ "He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy - I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine!" _Okay, I have a joke for that but I'm not gonna think about it..._ "Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

_Yes, yes, we know who he is. Stop shouting!_

"Yeah, it did. You're right." _What's wrong with you? Don't agree with him!_ "But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done. . . . Think , and try for some remorse, Riddle. . . ."

"What is this?"

George shifted next to me, drawing my attention away from the yet-to-start duel. We both knew it was coming to a close.

"It's your one last chance. it's all you've got left. . . . I've seen what you'll be otherwise. . . . Be a man . . . try . . . Try for some remorse. . . ."

"You dare -?" _Repetition much?_

"Yes, I dare, because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle." They gripped their wands tightly. "That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

_That's not too surprising, in the end, there was never anyone who could._

"He killed -"

"Aren't you listening?" _I am. Don't know about Moldy Shorts._ "_Snape never beat Dumbledore!_ Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possesing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't really make it yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _The wand chooses the wizard_. . . . The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against its will, never exactly realizing what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance. . . ."

The room tensed, knowing only a few moments were left. . .

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

_WHAAAAAT? NOT THAT STINKIN' GIT!_

"But what does it matter?" Voldy hissed softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy. . . ."

"But you're too late. You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him." He twitched his wand and everyone's eyes locked on it. "So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" he whispered. "Does the wand in your hand know that it's last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

The moment came when the sun came up, sending a red-gold glow across the hall and into everyone's faces. However, they weren't blinded enough to see the final moment.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

And it was over.

* * *

A/N:  
- **Magicgirl29** - thanks for Favoriting and Reviewing! If you need any help, we'll be there as soon as you call! ;)  
- **Spicysweetchica101** - thanks for Story Alerting!  
- **Runswithvampires92** - thanks for Story Alerting!  
- **jaw12801** - thanks for Story Alerting!  
- **rozepoze2000** - thanks for the Review! Love your compliments!  
- **it's moony's time of the month** - thanks for Reviewing! Glad you liked it! And we still don't know what she was thinking when she wrote that...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

The moment came when the sun came up, sending a red-gold glow across the hall and into everyone's faces. However, they weren't blinded enough to see the final moment.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

And it was over.

Golden flames erupted between them for a second whe their spells connected. Voldemort's wand flew into the air, high above our heads, straight to Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived, with all of his Seeker skills, caught the wand with one hand as Voldemort fell backwards, eagle-spread.

Silence reigned over the room for a second, then our crowd broke in to screams and cheers of triumph. We thundered towards him, Ron and Herimione reaching him first, followed by Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Our family reached him next with Hagrid, the Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology professors, and Kingsley reached us next. Everyone crowded around us, determined to thank their hero.

Around the country, the innocent were being released from Azkaban, Death Eaters were fleeing, and Kingsley Shacklebolt had been named Minister of Magic. . . .

Voldy was moved into another hall, away from the bodies of the war heros. Now that McGonagall had replaced the House tables, everyone was sitting around them in no particular order. Peeves darted through the halls, singing a victory song. Fred and I sat together, arms wrapped around each other's waists and shoulders. Lee sat off the one side, conversing with Angelina in a low voice. Suddenly, he grinned, and when they came to sit by us, Angelina wore something glittering on her left hand. . .

"So," I said, drinking out of my goblet. "You finally got the girl, huh?" Lee smirked and nodded. "Way to go."

"Thanks," he said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Fred," I whispered, as they moved down the table. "Do you think, our meeting J. K. Rowling will make a big difference to the future?"

"I'm alive," He murmered back. "That's a big thing to change."

I smiled and watched Ron and Hermione follow Harry out of the Great Hall, the latter hidden in his Invisibility Cloak, but somehow, I knew it was him. . .

"Yeah,"

* * *

A/N: And it's almost done! Sorry about the shortness. . .

- **rozepoze2000** - thanks for the Review! Did you like this chapter?  
- **TimeToWritelsHistory** - thanks for the Review! Yes, Harry could have been a grease baby.  
- **Hermione Granger-Weasley** - thanks for the Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

* * *

_**Fifteen years later**_

* * *

Two families made their way through King's Cross Station, each with their own trolley laden down with a trunk and owl.

"When am I gonna go?" A young boy whined, tugging on his father's coat.

"Two year Eff," the one eared man said, grinning. "Until then, you still get to help out around the shop." Eff made a face.

"No worries Effie," a freckle faced girl with red hair, matching the boys'. "Gina and I'll write and tell you everything! Right?" She looked to her left and was met by her mirror image, the girl named Gina grinned.

"Right you are Wendy." She said, nodding solemly.

Winni**fred** and **Georg**ina Weasley were not twins, despite the initial assumption. No, they were cousins, cousins as close as twins. Their fathers were Fred and George Weasley, the most famous pranksters Hogwarts ever accepted (except for, perhaps, the Maruaders, but that's an entirely different story). And now, their daughters would make their way through the halls and corridors, continuing their reign and eventually teaching the ropes to Fred Fabian Weasley II, otherwise known as Eff.

"Promise?" Eff said hopefully, looking at his sister and cousin with wide blue eyes.

"Of course!" They said, throwing their arms around him.

"We're gonna be late," Alicia said, glancing at her watch.

"Ready then?" Fred asked, grinning as he ran through the barrier, his nephew at his heels.

"Fred 3," George ordered his daughter. "Get through there."

"Don't call me Fred," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's Wendy!"

"Like Chicago?" Gina asked cheekily. Wendy stuck her touge out at the other girl. Verity laughed, following her husband and niece through the barrier.

"Ready?" George asked his niece. She looked up at her namesake and smiled.

"As always," she laughed.

"Ladies first," George said, motioning for her to go.

"Alright," they stood still for a moment. "Well, aren't you going first?" George shook his head and pushed the laughing red head through. Gina stumbled, knocking into a dark skinned girl with dredlocks.

"Sorry!" they said at the same time, meeting each others' eyes. "Roxanne/Gina!" They hugged and looked up at George, who stood behind them.

"Are you going to try out for Quidditch commentator?" he asked, curiously.

"Of course," Roxie said, sticking out her tounge. "It's got to stay in the family. Either that or I'll be a chaser. Then again, Ace might want that position when he comes with Eff."

Roxanne Jordan and her brother, Ace Jordan, were the children of Lee Jordan and the now married Angelina Jonhston/Jordan. Roxie was Wendy and Gina's best friend, just as Ace was Eff's best mate.

"Uncle George!" a voice cried. Pretty Victorie Weasley, Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter, ran up to them, followed by her father.

"Hello, Torie!" he said, hugging her. "Where's your mum?"

"She eez at 'ome with Dominique and leetle Louis." Victorie had a mix of Bill and Fleur's accents.

Slender and strawberry blond, she made a pretty picture. Her pale blue eyes sparkled as she spotted a shock of bright pink hair in the crowd.

"Is that Teddy?" Gina asked, trying to see over the crowd.

"I'll talk to you on ze train," Torie said, running after the Metamorphagus. "Teddie!" A whistle blared around them.

"We'd best get you on the train," George said, looking around for his wife, brother, sister-in-law, and children. "Come on." They made their way through the crowd, finally reaching the train.

"There you are!" Verity said, hugging her daughter. "Hurry up and get on!" Fred and George helped to lift to trunk onto the train, just in time for the doors to shut.

"Promise you'll write," Angelina commanded her daughter, smiling.

"And send me a toliet seat!" Eff cried as the train began to move.

"Alright!" the girls cried, waving. Ace and Eff took off running beside it, gradually losing ground until they stood still, waving and laughing as their sisters and (Eff's) cousin left.

"You know something?" George asked, watching the train disappear. Everyone looked at him. "I would never name my daughter Roxanne. OUCH!"

"Don't make fun of our name choice." Angelina snapped.

"_Our name choice? _**You **named her. OW! Stop hitting people Angie!

* * *

_Dear Rowly,_

_Thanks for listening (not that you had much of a _  
_choice) and, even though you still killed off Loopy _  
_and Tonks, good job. It's better than killing me off. _  
_And nice call with Alicia and Verity. But seriously, _  
_WHY couldn't we have had a funeral for George's _  
_ear?_

_Mischeviously your,_

**_Gred and Forge_**

* * *

A/N: Now, should we just leave it there, or make a sequel about the girls (Gina and Wendy)? Also, Fred and George are pretty much the stars of all our Harry Potter fics, so check some of them out if you'd like!

- **rozepoze2000** - Thank you! We feel so honored! :D And thanks! What's it called?  
- **moon-over-mountain** - thanks for the Review and Story Alerting! Glad you liked it!  
- **Shockin'BlueEyes** - thanks for Story Alerting!  
- **Magicgirl29** - thanks for the Reivew! And that was a wonderful suggestion! Thanks!


End file.
